Mannequin
by ems2091
Summary: A bunch of broken parts, and I can't seem to find your heart.


Nathan walked through his spacious house with a slight spring in his step. After months of living in dark despair and drowning his sorrows in Jack Daniels and Johnnie Walker, his life was finally back on track. His son no longer looked at him with fear and confusion. His wife didn't flinch with every word he spoke. His brother stopped eyeing him with disdain and disappointment. Nathan was no longer confined to a wheel chair and he was slowly, but surely, getting back his grace on the basketball court. Furthermore, Haley had swiftly fired that crazy ass nanny before she could completely destroy his family.

Just when Nathan thought his life couldn't get any better and nothing, not even the idea of not returning to professional basketball, could faze him, he found his wife's song book. Haley had not been in the studio since their senior year in high school when she recorded "Halo." However, the music in her heart could never be silenced and Nathan found her constantly writing down lyrics and melodies. Nathan always hoped, not so secretly, that someday she'd return to the studio and stage and show the world her gift.

Nathan had been walking through the house in search of his wife when he found her songbook lying open on the piano. It was open to a page full of musical jargon that held no meaning to Nathan. He flipped back a few pages in search of the poetic words that were sure to be written elegantly in his wife's scrawl. Nathan finally found the page he had been searching for and as he read the words, his invincible feeling started to fade and his heart sank in his chest.

_How do I get closer to you_

_When you keep it all on mute?_

_How will I know the right way to love you?_

_Usually the queen of figuring it out _

_Breaking down a man is no workout_

_But I have no clue_

_How to get through to you_

**She's still not over it. **The thought plagued Nathan's mind and heart. After all his efforts, was Haley really still hurt and upset by his actions? Nathan knew that he could spend his entire life being the picture perfect husband and it would never erase the hurt and pain that he had inflicted on his wife and son. Nevertheless, Haley had assured him on several occasions that they loved him more than anything this world had to offer and it was time to live in the present and not reflect on the past. Her actions painted a different picture than her private words.

_Oh, I wanna hit you just to see if you cry_

_I keep knocking on wood_

_Hoping there's a real boy inside._

'_Cause you're not a man_

_You're just a mannequin_

_I wish you could feel that my love is real_

_But you're not a man_

Did she really think he didn't feel her love? That he didn't think that after nearly seven years together their spark wasn't as alive and strong as it was when they were first married? If anything, Nathan thought their love was stronger than ever. They had overcome all the obstacles in their life together and come out on the other side steadfast in their convictions and more committed and in love than before. Or so he thought.

_I wish I could just turn you on_

_Put a battery in and make you talk_

_Even pull a string for you say anything_

_But with you there's no guarantee_

_Only expired warranty_

_A bunch of broken parts_

_And I can't seem to find your heart_

**I can't seem to find your heart. **It's with YOU, Nathan wanted to scream. Ever since he was sixteen years old and first got a taste of the fire that lay within Haley James at the fiasco they called his father's birthday party, his heart had belonged to her. It was never easy to share his thoughts and feelings with other people. He much preferred taking his problems out on the court. When Haley became his wife, Nathan made a more conscious effort to be more open, even if it was only when they were alone. '_But apparently I still need to work on that,'_ He thought.

_Oh I'm such a fool, I'm such a fool, I'm such a fool_

_This one's outta my hands_

_I can't put you back together again_

'_Cause you're not a man _

_You're just a mannequin_

_I wish you could feel my love is real_

_But you're not a man _

Haley was the only one in his entire life that had ever been able to fix him. Years ago, he had been telling the truth when he said his scar stopped hurting when she came home to him. Whenever Nathan was lost, broken, or confused, Haley was the one to comfort him and assure that he would always have her love, their son's love. Knowing that the most important people in the world would always love him always fixed Nathan when he was out of sorts.

_You're just a toy_

_Could you ever be a real, real boy_

_And understand?_

_But you're not a man_

_If the past is the problem _

_Our future could solve them, baby_

_It will hurt but in the end you'll be a man_

The past wasn't the problem. The past is what brought Nathan and Haley to the state of sheer bliss that they had achieved presently. Sure, in the six years they had been married they were forced to overcome more adversity than most normal couples. The overcoming of adversity is what made them Nathan and Haley, an epic love story. Nathan knew that he had to convince his wife that he was madly in love with her and he could be a man, the man that she and Jamie deserved.

_You're not a man_

_You're just a mannequin_

_I wish you could feel that my love is real_

_You're just a toy_

_Could you ever be a real, real boy_

_And understand?_

_You're not a man _

_You're just a mannequin_

_I wish you could feel that my love is real _

_But you're not a man_

Just as Nathan finished reading the lyrics for a fifth time, he heard his wife's voice from behind him.

"Hey Husband! What are you up to?" Normally, Haley would have been peeved that someone was reading through the private thoughts that her songbook contained. This was Nathan, though, the man that had seen her at her most vulnerable; she had nothing to hide from him.

Seeing the joyous smile on her face made Nathan's heart sink further. How could he have let such a beautiful woman down for so long? He wanted to apologize and profess his love for her and their son. The wrong words escaped his lips before he could stop them, "Is this how you really feel, Hales?"

Her smile faltered slightly, "Is what how I really feel?"

Nathan sighed quietly and began to read aloud, "You're just a mannequin. I wish you could feel that my love is real, but you're not a man."

Haley exhaled loudly, "Oh. That."

Nathan tried to keep his emotions in check, "Haley, I thought we decided to get past all of the bullshit we've been through and get back on track and then I find that what you've been saying to my face is completely different from what you're hiding in your heart!"

Haley flinched slightly at his tone, "Nathan, I understand why you would be upset-"

"Damn right I'm upset!" Nathan cut in angrily.

"Let me finish, please," Haley replied using the stern tone she only used when their young son misbehaved.

"Sorry," Nathan replied quietly

"Did you check the date from when I wrote that song?" Haley asked, already knowing the answer.

Nathan once again looked down and then read quietly aloud, "July 23, 2008"

"Right, July 2008. Just around the peak of your withdrawal from our family and the people that love you." Haley said, frustrated that he would doubt her.

Nathan looked down ashamed. He should have always known that his wife loved him, but he had to ask "D-do you still feel this way?"

Haley smiled slightly at his boyish expression and walked closer so she was standing directly in front of him, "Give me the book."

Nathan handed her the small purple notebook, preparing himself for the worst.

Haley flipped through the notebook, finding the desired page and began to read aloud,

_I've been alone_

_ When I'm surrounded by friends_

_ How could the silence be so loud?_

_ But I still go home, knowing that I've got you_

_ There's only us when the lights go down_

_ You are my heaven on Earth_

_ You are my hunger, my thirst_

Haley looked up at Nathan with tears glistening in her eyes, " Nathan, **this** is how I really feel. I love you and have loved you since I was sixteen years old. You've given me the best life I could have ever imagined. You gave me our son. I can never tell you how much you've given me and how happy you make me. Sure, we've had our hard times, and I write about them, but never, ever doubt that I love you, I love our family, and I love our life together."

Nathan swallowed the lump in his throat. Men don't cry. Even when beautiful women like Haley James Scott tell you everything you need to hear and calm your fears and doubts. "I will always love you, Haley. You have no idea how much you mean to me. I love you, I love our family, and I love our life together."

Haley smiled and wiped the stray tear that had run down her husband's chiseled features, "Good. Now stop snooping through my stuff."

Nathan chuckled and lowered his lips to hers. Nathan and Haley would always be an epic love story. When one had doubts or fears, the other would never fail in reminding their counterpart that they had a love, a life, and a family that could never be damaged.

**A/N. Hi everyone! Shocked to hear from me? To be honest, I've taken a break from writing to focus on school and everything else I have going on in my life. This afternoon, however, Katy Perry's **_**Mannequin**_**, came up on shuffle and I couldn't resist blowing off my philosophy reading to write a one shot. I, along with most of you, feel that in the past seasons Naley has been jipped as far as dealing with their problems, Haley and Jamie being attacked anyone? Sure, when Peyton gets attacked by a psycho they talk about it for weeks, but Haley and Jamie? Nah, they don't need more than a minute's mention of how they're "Fine!" Anyway, I digress. I thought that this song would have been perfect for the early Season 5 mess that was the marriage of Nathan and Haley. The songs used are Mannequin by Katy Perry and Ave Maria by Beyonce. Please let me know what you think!! As far as other stories/writing more, you'll know when I know. Love to all!!**


End file.
